I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE
by necie
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the one of the wealthiest man in Japan. Her father owns a company in Kyoto, Kagome is the manager of the company. Inuyasha was the unwanted man in there school when he was in high school. He had a crush on Kagome because they we’
1. Chapters 1 & 2

I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE

Summary:

Kagome is the daughter of the one of the wealthiest man in Japan. Her father owns a company in Kyoto, Kagome is the manager of the company. Inuyasha was the unwanted man in there school when he was in high school. He had a crush on Kagome because they we're school mate that time. But Kagome don't like Inuyasha because he's poor that time. Now that 15 years had pass, what will happen if Kagome will see Inuyasha in different way? Handsome and wealthy. Will she love him? Or will Inuyasha deny his feelings to Kagome?

Chapter One:

It's early in the morning, Kagome decided to go to the company. She

wants to see her aunt Miumi to ask something to her. 'Excuse me, Miss but

can I go see Miss Miumi. I've got something important to ask to her.'

Kagome ask the secretary. 'But ma'am Miss Miumi is in an important

meeting with….' the secretary was cut-off when the door opens suddenly.

'Good morning ma'am' the secretary greeted. Miumi noticed Kagome

standing behind the door. 'Oh, Kagome what's the matter? Why are you

here? Is their something wrong?' she asked Kagome. 'No, no, no, I am here

because I just want to see what are you doing and ask you for a lunch? It's

almost lunch time.' Kagome answered. When Kagome suddenly notice a

man behind her aunt. 'oh, by the way, this is Mr. Inuyasha Han. He's our

new Assistant manager here in our company. And Mr. Han this is Kagome

Chou, the daughter and the manager of the company.' She introduces them.

Kagome's eyes widened, she can't believe what she saw. **THE MAN **

**THAT WAS VERY UNWANTED IN THERE SCHOOL BECAME **

**LIKE THIS HANDSOME AND RICH!!!!!!!!!!!! '**Excuse me Miss Miumi

but I've got to go now, see ya later.' Inuyasha exited. 'Ok then I'll see you

later. So Kagome, darling can we go now too?' her aunt ask.. 'Wait here

aunt Miumi, I guess I left something in my car.' She lied. She quickly run to

the elevator to catch him up. Luckily she did catch him. 'So… you're Mr.

Inuyasha Han. Um…….um did you remember me? I'm Kagome Chou! The

one you got crush on!' Kagome can't believe what did she said to him. He

just looks to her like he didn't know her and said, 'so… what now, what

should I say? Umm…… It's nice meeting you Ms. Chou.' And the elevator

opened and Inuyasha walked outside not glancing Kagome. **_WHAT A _**

**_RUDE AND A SNOB PERSON!!!!!_** _I ran very fast just to catch up to him _

_but now, he just left me not even asking for a lunch! _Kagome thought. She

then remembers her aunt waiting for her at the office. She quickly ran and

went to her aunt. 'Where have you been? I've been waiting here almost 30

minutes!' her aunt protested. _Was I really that to long talking to him?_ She

asked her self. 'Um ……. I've got stocked to the elevator because the

elevator broke for about 30 minutes so…..' Kagome was cut-off . 'oh I'm

sorry, are you okay?' her aunt ask. ' no, none nothings wrong with me so

can we go now?' she asked. 'Of course.' Her aunt answered.

Chapter Two:

Early in the morning, the phone rang. Kagome picked it up 'Hello?'

she said tiredly. The voice of the man come out, Kagome can't believe who

is it, it was Inuyasha's voice. 'Umm….. Kagome, can I ask you for a lunch

today?' Inuyasha ask. 'Um…. okay then what time will we meet?' Kagome

ask. 'About 11:00 o'clock in the afternoon. How about that and I'll pick you

up in your house?' he answered. 'Ok then um... See ya later?' she said.

'Okay, bye' Inuyasha said. They both hung up their phone. Kagome

excitedly went to take shower so that she will have much time in choosing

her best dress.

It is almost 11:00 when a car stopped in front of the house of Kagome.

She already knew who it was. Inuyasha then knocked the door and Kagome

opened it. There was a silent coming inside the car. But Inuyasha broke it up

when he ask Kagome something 'so you want watching movies after we eat

lunch?' he ask. 'Okay' she answered. When they got there Kagome's eyes

widened. It is just a cheap food house. A restaurant for poor people.

Inuyasha notice her discomfort then said 'are you okay?' Kagome look to

him curiously. 'Are we going to eat here!?' Kagome ask. 'Yes is their

something wrong? If you want we'll go to the restaurant.' Kagome insisted.

She doesn't want to ruin the great time. After they ate they went to watch

movies. Inuyasha buys ticket for them then went inside the cinema. In the

middle of the show, Kagome went outside to go to the bathroom. To her

surprise, Inuyasha was there standing behind the door. When she felt

Inuyasha's lips touch to hers. It was soft and warm. She could feel that she

was dancing in the air. Then Inuyasha pulled back. Inuyasha could see

Kagome's eyes that she was begging for more. He didn't fail her. He kissed

her again but this kissed was not like the first one. This kiss was very

passionate that makes them both moan. He pulled back then said 'you're

really that determine in having me, aren't you? And just like me when I fell

in love with you. I am very determined to have you.' Inuyasha smirked then

action to kiss her but he was slapped by Kagome. ' How dare you do this to

me?! Your making revenge now? Excuse me Mr. Han but I need to go now.

Thank you for inviting me for a lunch. EXCUSE ME!!' she said angrily.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter Three:

That early morning, Kagome went to her friend, Sango. To talk about

what happen to her and Inuyasha. Sango smile when she hear the sentiment

of her friend. 'Because of what you have done to him, he will not do it to

you, too." Sango said while laughing.

"am I that bad before?' Kagome ask.

' for me , not, because your naughty that time and we don't know what's

inside his heart and mind that time and we don't know his concequences in

life' Sango comforted her.

'what kind of family does he had, Sango?' Kagome ask her.

Kagome found her self going back to the past. While Sango went to the

kitchen to get the fruit cake she bakes.

'to my gathered information, his father was dead while his mother marry

again and had one son. But Inuyasha's stepfather was very strict to him. His

stepfather is a drunker and stubborn man he cannot sustain money for them.

So Inuyasha needs to get a job before going to school.' Sango said.

Kagome felt sympathy to Inuyasha, now she knows the real life of him.

Kagome did not expect Inuyasha to visit her. he's very handsome

wearing a casual shirt and maong pants.

'so you have anything to do?' Inuyasha ask.

'no-none, why?' she answered.

' because I want to invite you to go out. Are you free?' he ask.

Kagome felt that her heart will melt.

'um….okay.' she answered.

When Kagome went to her room to change, she realize that maybe Inuyasha

is taking revenge to her. They went to a mall. They go around the mall.

' aren't you hungry or you're just afraid that I will bring you to an eatry and

not to a restaurant?' Inuyasha teased.

'no, no, no, I'm okay. I'm not hungry anyway.' Kaome insisted.

'okay. Don't worry next time we will eat there again.' He said

'

when?' she ask

'I'll handle it.' He said.

Again Kagome went to a comfort room. Inuyasha is standing outside the

C.R. He stared at her for 2 minutes then kissed her.

When they went home, Kagome cannot believe how many times

Inuyasha kissed her. And she can feel that she is in love to him now.

Chapter four:

' Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha face her.

' why?' they were inside a car that time.

'I thought you don't love me? Remember? And you kissed me too.' Kagome

said.

**Flashback:**

'when I saw you last two weeks, I feel that I don't love you anymore. My

feelings for you were gone.' Inuyasha said

**End of flashback**

'because I know that you love. That's why'

Inuyasha said. 'what? How did yo….? Kagome was shocked.

'how did I know that you like me?' Inuyasha ask

'Yeah!' Kagome answered

'it's very easy to read you, Kagome. I know that you like me. On how you

hate me in the past that's the level on how you like me this much now.'

Inuyasha teased

Kagome blushed. ' I just want to give you a chance than to beg me to love

you.' Inuyasha said. Kagome slapped him. ' how dare you!' Kagome said

angrily. 'why? Is it very hard to believe the truth, Kagome Chou?' Inuyasha

ask.

Kagome actions to slap him but Inuyasha stopped her.

'ouch….!' Kagome shouted.

'it's not good to deny your feelings Kagome' Inuyasha said.

When she faced him, he suddenly kissed her.

It was very passionate.

She wants to stop him but she couldn't.

It's not right…… that's the command of her mind but the sensation is very

good to them. She leaned to the kissed and she put her arm around his neck,

while the other hand was feeling his body. But Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

' see? I told you, it's either you'll beg me to stop and walk away or beg me

for more. What's next? Beg me to bring you to bed?' Inuyasha teased.

Kagome blushed then went outside the car.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

She was very angry to Inuyasha. She locked up her room then cry and cry. On the other hand, Inuyasha drove down the road, he can't believe what he had done to her. He don't wanna hurt her that much. He still love her. Inuyahsa closed his eyes while driving but when he open his eyes he was blocked by a light then CCCCCRRRRUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

'ring, ring, ring,' the phone rang. ' hello?' Kagome answered the call. The doctor called her because of the accident happened to Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked then drove to the hospital. Kagome ask the nurse what room is Inuyasha. Then went there. When Kagome arrived to his room she opened it and was very angry because a nurse is flirting Inuyasha and he also flirt to the nurse.

The nurse excuses. Kagome went to him and did not say a single word.

'are you okay? Inuyasha asked. 'NO!' she answered angrily. 'why?' your jealous because I was flirting to that nurse?' Inuyasha said teasingly.

'yes, why is their something wrong, if I get jealous?' Kagome blushed. ' no, and I'm glad you're jealous.' Inuyasha said. 'why?' Kagome asked. 'Because now I know that you love me very much? Inuyasha answered.

Kagome actions to go but Inuyasha hurriedly caught her arms even though he is on the bed laying. Then Inuyasha pull her towards him then he kissed her. She leaned to the kiss, then she pull back then say, ' I guess, I need to ask the doctor if you can go now or not.'

'okay, I'll be waiting here.' Inuyasha said.

Sorry guys about this chapter, I need to do my homework after writing this. So don't worry because in chapter five there are something good are happening to Inuyasha and Kagome. So plss keep in touch to this story. I hope you liked it. I'll update this, this coming Saturday.


End file.
